


Break The Ice

by suchanoldcliche



Series: OTP: Steal You Away From the Storm [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, BuckyXan, Clubbing, M/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that he's actually here in and of itself is a miracle. Sure, he loves music and dancing and all that, but... <i>clubbing</i>? No. That's so not Xander's scene. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast and with, like, no sleep. But I had the muse. Any and all mistakes are my own, because I'm a dummy head who honestly didn't even read this over before posting it, 'cause I'm sO impatient. (Oops.)

The fact that he's actually here in and of itself is a miracle. Sure, he loves music and dancing and all that, but... _clubbing_? No. That's so not Xander's scene. Not at all.

I mean, _look_ at the kid! Five-foot-eight in tight red pants, a polo, and a bow tie. His hair's slicked perfectly, that endearing quaff of his more pronounced than usual, but it just makes him stand out even more in this crowd. And he hates it. Hates everything about it. He likes blending in, thank you very much.

But nooooo, his best friend just _had_ to take him out with her. Apparently she needed his help just in case she ran into her ex, but she met a boy on the dance floor, and he hasn't seen her since.

Yeah. She needed his help. Okay.

Sighing to himself, he leans against the bar and looks down at his watch - 11:38 p.m. This place is gonna be open for at least another two hours, and knowing his friend, he'll be stuck here that whole time. Damn it, he has _things_ to do!

You know, like... baking. Singing in the safety of his apartment. Dancing around in his underwear while he cleans the floor for the dozenth time this week. Adult stuff.

At least the music here isn't so bad.

Of course, just as he thinks that, the beat changes, and he swears he can feel his heart stop. _God_ , does he love this song.

 _"It's been awhile._  
_I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting..._  
_But I'm here now."_

He stands up a little straighter and stretches his arms above his head, muscled biceps flexing as he glances around the dance floor. He's really not interested in joining them, as much as he loves this song.

That is, until he spots the curious gaze of a boy watching him from in the middle of the chaos.

Suddenly, Xander's very glad this place chose blue as their lighting scheme, because otherwise, his blush would be so, _so_ obvious.

 _"I know it's been awhile, but I'm glad you came._  
_I been thinkin' 'bout how you say my name._  
_You got my body spinnin' like a hurricane,_  
_And it feels like you got me goin' insane."_

He doesn't move from where he stands, eyes transfixed on the pair that seems to be getting bigger. Um. Why?

Oh. Oh, the guy's coming closer. Okay, or that.

Xander shifts, hands disappearing into his back pockets as he bites down on his bottom lip. Oh geez... What are the chances this guy sees a girl behind him and he's not really coming for _him_?

Considering he stops right in front of the boy, he'd say slim to none.

 _"Let me break the ice._  
_Allow me to get you right._  
_Bet you warm up to me._  
_Baby, I can make you feel...~"_

He doesn't understand this, doesn't understand why he feels like he can't breathe with this guy looming over him like this, but he doesn't question it. He doesn't really have time to, because then he's being held by the waist and he's pressed against whoever this boy with the bright blue (that's totally blue, Xander can tell) eyes is. Chest to thighs, all of him, and then they're _moving_ , and he realises with a jolt that he's actually... dancing. Like. He dances just fine anyway, but he's moving _with_ this guy, and...

Oh. Oh, this isn't so bad.

 _"You got me hypnotised; I never felt this way._  
_You got my heart beating like an 808._  
 _Can you rise to the occasion? I'm patiently waiting._  
 _'Cause it's getting late, and I can't get enough._  
 _So, let me get it up."_

A slow smile curls the boy's lips as he moves his hands from his back pockets, hands finding their way to the stranger's arms (good _God_ , is he muscular, okay). This feels a lot less like dancing and a lot more like... something else. Something not at all like dancing.

Or, well... maybe it _is_. Xander wouldn't know.

This guy, his hands, good heavens. They run from his waist to his hips and pull him closer (Xander didn't even realise that was possible), then sneak around to the small of his back and up a little bit. If the boy's shirt wasn't tucked in, he's pretty sure this guy would've---

Oh. Oh, okay. Maybe he did. Because then there's warm hands on his skin and he feels like his eyelids flutter and his heart is pounding against his ribs like a caged bird.

Is it hot in here all of a sudden, or...?

"You alright there, babydoll~?" the stranger purrs, his voice thick and sensual as he runs his hands down the boy's back.

Xander shivers, fingers curling in the thin fabric beneath his hands. He licks his lips, takes a breath, before mumbling, "Xander." He pauses, and then, "I mean, I don't mind you calling me that other thing, but... my name's Xander."

"Bucky."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Not yet," Bucky says, pulling his head back to look Xander in the eye. And God, that look makes the boy go weak at the knees. No one's ever looked at him like that. _No one_. "But you _will_ be."

Smiling impishly, Xander moves his hands to Bucky's chest and lifts himself up onto his toes. He barely gets the chance to open his mouth and think of something witty when Bucky leans in and kisses him, lips crashing together like waves onto a shore, retreating just long enough to gain strength again before going right back at it. The boy whines as he grips Bucky's shirt, turning so his back isn't to the bar anymore so he can step back towards the nearby booths.

He may not have been a fan of clubbing when he got here, but with the way Bucky's hips move? Xander just might be a fan by the night's end.


End file.
